Spinning Snowflake Snowman
The Spinning Snowflake Snowman is an animated Christmas decoration produced from 2002 to 2010 and remade again in 2019. The traditional version wears a blue vest and holds a black top hat in his right hand, while holding a string of blue LED lighted snowflakes in his left hand. He swings his hips and moves his right arm up and down holding a hat as he spins his lighted snowflakes to the Snow Miser's theme from the 1974 Rankin/Bass television special "The Year Without A Santa Claus." In 2006, an open box version was released with the "DEMO/ON" switch. However, this version was not sold in 2005. Variations In 2002, Gemmy introduced the Frosty the Snowman variant of the Snowflake Spinning Snowman, sold at Wal-Mart stores in the US from the years 2003-2006. Later models have a black hat as opposed to the more common models having a dark green hat. His appearance is modeled after the 1976 Rankin/Bass television special 'Frosty's Winter Wonderland'. His original box from his first release had a window over the item, and a "Press and hold" button for his demo mode. Later releases also had an open box, with a "DEMO/ON" switch at the bottom. He dances to a cover of "Frosty the Snowman", and has a copyright date of 2002 on his tag for Warner/Chappell music. A table of every variant can be seen below: There were some variations that aren't snowmen, and another table can be seen below: The Remake After high demand from Gemmy collectors for many years to bring the item back to stores, Gemmy finally created a remake in 2019, which they revealed in August of that year. It has a new look, standing on two legs (like some of the older versions), lacks a base and does not move its hat. Many collectors and fans were hoping that the 2019 remake would have been made to honor the 45th anniversary of the 1974 Rankin/Bass television special "The Year Without A Santa Claus" and Snow Miser. However, the Home Depot version sings "Let it Snow!" and the CVS version sings “Holly Jolly Christmas“. Trivia * While the Peppermint Spinning Snowmen spun peppermints, the Spearmint one did not. It spun regular snowflakes instead. * Some variations have a "DEMO/ON" switch on their base, such as the 2-song snowman or 2005-2006 Frosty the Snowman. * 2006 frosty the snowman variants have no speed dial for the hip speed. Gallery IMGA0003.JPG|2003 Model, But With A Different Looking Vest IMGA0004.JPG|2004 Model, Sold At Walmart Under Animated Snowman IMGA0005.JPG|2006 Mini Model IMGA0006.JPG|2004 Common Winnie the Pooh Model Christmas Gemmy Peppermint Spinning Snowman.JPG|Peppermint Spinning Snowman (In Box) Gemmy 18'' Singing Dancing SPINNING Animated Peppermint Twist SNOWMAN.JPG|Peppermint Spinning Snowman Christmas Spinning Peppermint snowman GEMMY.JPG|Blue Peppermint Spinning Snowman (In Box) IMG_20151219_175548_790.jpg|peppermint Spinning Snowwoman|link=Spinning Snowflake Snowman Green Peppermint Spinning Snowman.jpg|Green Peppermint Spinning Snowman Spinning Snowflake Frosty The Snowman.jpg|Spinning Frosty The Snowman (In Box) Mini Spinning Snowflake Snowman.jpg|2007 Mini Model 1d8eb8307c3fecea4e71b0fcaccb501a.jpg|Mr, Snow Spinning Snowman c24dbb6b51a19ddd68f1bef957ef489b--spinning-snowflakes.jpg|2006 Mini Model (In Box) 20171119_141544.jpg|2005 hip swinging snowmiser p.jpg|Spinning Snowflake Penguin Gemmy-Spinning-Snowflake-Snowman-Red-Mr-Snowflake-Rare.jpg|red vest snowflake spinning snowman images-1.jpg|penguin (real verson) maxresdefault.jpg|other red vest version spinning peperment snowwoman (both variants).jpg|spinning peperment snowwoman (both generations) 2006 MINI spinning snowflake snowman.jpeg|2006 MINI spinning snowflake snowman 2006 spinning snowflake frosty the snowman.jpg|2006 spinning snowflake frosty the snowman. Unknown year red vest French spinning s.jpeg|red vest snowflake spinning snowman 10369.png|2007 mini model (prototype) D5EC4A28-AFA9-4277-B565-A3B3957EA800.jpeg|2019 snowflake spinning snowman 440392_Lifestyle__18246.1579280614.jpg|2020 Jellybean Spinner Bunny videos Category:Christmas Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Disney Category:Pooh Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Snowflake spinning Category:2019 Category:Remakes Category:Home Depot Category:Walmart Category:CVS Category:Kmart Category:2010 Category:French Gemmy